


Early Retirement

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: post-series, but not too much later. pre-McAvoy parenthood, and Will's adjusting as fast as he can.





	Early Retirement

    “Alright, commercial break, three minutes and you’re back on air, Will, good job with that transition,” Jim talked into the headset without looking up from his memos, the next segment was still missing an official statement and now Jim only had two minutes and fifty seconds to get it.    
  
    “Is Mac with you?” Will talked to Jim in his ear, but the control room in general. “Is Mac with you guys?”   
  
    Entering the studio, Mac rolled her eyes at his impatience. She wasn’t even supposed to be  _ down  _ there but he kept calling up for her.    
  
    “Are you aware that I have about fifty billion things to do right at this very moment?” Mac asked, leaning down on the anchor desk to level with him. Fifty billion was a conservative estimate. Charlie made time for everyone, Charlie had done it all; well, Charlie had never been pregnant doing it, but Mac figured he’d been drunk and that had to slow him down a bit.    
  
    “What if I retired?” Will asked her, leaning up in the anchor chair, and heard Jim curse in his ear. “Now, wait listen I’m-”   
  
    “Ninety back, Will, think you can hold off on retirement for another oh, twelve more minutes of broadcasting the news?” Mac turned a harsh smile on him, and pushed off on his desk. “I’ll be in my office with your show on, find me after,” she shrugged his protests off, and left the studio, biting her bottom lip. “Your father’s losing his marbles,” she said down to her stomach, and idly wondered if she was being hypocritical; talking to a stomach and all. “I know you’re in there, I can feel you kicking. It’s  _ different,” _ insisting to herself, Mac ran her hand down her face. What if Will retired. Shaking her head, she sank back down into her office chair;  _ he’s not retiring. Ever. _   
  
    “Hear me out,” Will was in her office fourteen and a half minutes later, so Mac had to assume he’d had to wait for the elevator. “You have a big, important job, doing big, important things, and my repeated attempts to get you to abandon a good livelihood in favor of never leaving our apartment have all failed.” Sitting across from her, in Charlie’s office- her office, he still missed sitting across from her in her old office. He still missed sitting across from Charlie in Charlie’s office. Will McAvoy was slow to change, he knew it, he just wanted a little more time to catch up.    
  
    “Let me stop you, I’ll guess your train of thinking, and you tell me how ridiculous it sounds once it’s actually outloud.” Folding her arms across her chest, Mac pointedly ignored how her arms had to be pushed higher around the curve of her middle. “I, being a rational and sensible adult, will not consent to quitting my job and living in a bunker or something for the next conceivable  _ ever _ to minimize some hypothetical risk to me and this baby. You, being an irrational and insensible man, are thinking that if you go into early retirement you’ll be able to spend all your waking moments with the very tiny football player growing inside of me.” Pressing her lips together with a sigh, Mac waited for him to agree with her, and shifted in her chair.    
  
    “ _ American _ football player?” Eyeing what TMZ was calling her baby bump, Will’s lips quirked into a smile at her. She was beautiful, even tired, even exhausted, even tired of  _ him _ she was beautiful.    
  
    “Well, the baby’s not going to be Canadian,” Mac teased him til she got an eyeroll and he stopped looking at her like she was wearing some sort of halo. “It was a good show, tonight,” she offered, finished with hearing his retirement plans for one night. Three months left in her pregnancy, there were going to be other long nights for Will to worry, other times for her to want to strangle him. It was hard to want to kill him when he was being sweet, but he managed to bring out the desire anyway. “How about I move my forty billion things for today to tomorrow, and we get out of here?”    
  
    Smile returning to Will’s face, he nodded, and got her coat. 


End file.
